Nowadays, it is not uncommon for a vehicle to have an onboard system for enabling in-vehicle telematics services. These systems typically include a live operator with whom the vehicle occupant connects in order to receive one or more vehicle-based services. A vehicle occupant pushes a button in the vehicle which establishes a connection with the live operator via, for example, a phone call.
One such example of a system is disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2008/0319665 to Berkobin et al. The Berkobin publication discloses methods, systems, and apparatuses for aftermarket telematics. An apparatus comprises a telematics control unit configured for consumer installation, consumer use, and the like. The apparatus can be installed in a vehicle. Additionally, systems and methods enable operation of the apparatus.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,537 to Suman et al. The '537 patent discloses a vehicle communication and control system. The system includes a transceiver for sending and receiving RF signals, a processor coupled to the transceiver, a location identifying sensor for supplying vehicle location data, a user interface for providing information to a user and for enabling a user to input commands to be executed by the processor, and a vehicle accessory interface for coupling the processor to a vehicle accessory control circuit to enable the processor to issue commands to a vehicle accessory. The processor is adapted to perform a wide variety of functions in response to user input commands, received RF signals, and other commands received from other vehicle accessories and components coupled to the system through the vehicle system bus. Some of these functions include establishing a two-way communication link, requesting and providing location-specific information, enabling remote tracking of the vehicle, issuing an emergency request or a request for roadside assistance, requesting and receiving navigational information, remote control of vehicle functions, enabling remote diagnostics of the vehicle, and enabling reprogramming of various vehicle accessories and components.
Some systems, however, such as SYNC from THE FORD MOTOR COMPANY, are complete connectivity and communication systems using embedded modules and a nomadic device for operation.